The Beginning:Story 1
by Messedup105
Summary: The beginning story of the soon to be series. Mostly a introdution for the beginning of the land of Azarath. Two thousand year ago, epic fights agaisnt the Demons and Gods unfolds. From there, hero's would be born and as well as enemies.Sparda and Krondos
1. Chapter 1

**Warning:** This story has been inquired with a couple of different crossovers. It has small traits of crossovers from different subjects. Characters are used from Devil May Cry, God of War, Onimusha, Summoner 2, and Soul Reaver 2 while locations and settings are taken place in Soul Reaver 2, Summoner 2, and Teen Titans. If you dislike any type of crossover, please turn ya'll ass out of here right now. For the rest of you, enjoy story one of my long to be crossover trilogy. Well, enjoy bitches.

The Beginning: Story 1

Two thousand years ago, the great dimension land of Azarath was a location fought for control. Wars against the Demons and the Gods rose for total domination of this land and it's inhabitants. Demons slaughtered many lives due to the belief that Azarathians were cattle with no freewill. Still the land of Azarath was controlled by these Demons since the dawn of time. The rightful rulers of Azarath had whatever cause and right to do as they pleased for the land and the Azarathians. The Gods on the other hand were purified children of the demons who saw no reason in the demons demonic ways. The Gods of Azarath felt pity toward the Azarathian race and extreme hatred for their Demon fathers. The Gods knew that if they could defeat the Demons, the land would be taken away from their fathers. No matter who the ruler was for the Azarathians, they would have to praise and honor their rulers thought their lives. As fate would imagine, the Azarathians supported the Gods more willingly then the Demons. Many Azarathians would fight alongside the Gods in hopes to crush their evil foes. Still the Demons would offer the Azarathians deals to fight alongside them, as to become pets rather then cattle when they crushed their betrayers. The Eldest of the Gods led the battle against the Demon's ruler Mundus and the Demon King Fortinbras. For more then a century, bloody battles against the Demons, the Gods, and the thousands of Azarathians seemed to be endless. The Demons seemed to over power the solders of the Gods so easily, that hope of winning the battle seemed impossible. Even the Gods who have learned the power of the supernatural where beginning to lose faith. Yet in the darkest hours, a hero would always rise to fight more willingly then the other. Alas, nether of them could compare to the demons uncontrollable power. It seemed that all the Azarathians and warriors created by the gods were effortlessly dispatched due to the Demons massive numbers. Still unwilling to lose, the Elder God-along with his siblings Shao Kahn and Sareena- decided to take on one last forceful battle method in the desert field of Sharingo. During the battle a lone general demon stared out into the blood bath that was taking place. This Demon's name was Sparda; he was called the legendary dark knight by all the demons and was the Nephew of Mundus. Sparda was one of the very few high-class generals of the demon king Fortinbras, and was trusted by his ruler for any task. The young Sparda was a master swordsman with incredible strength that surpassed 20 men. In battles he showed no mercy to his enemies and would end battles as soon as they would begin. However, in the fields of Sharingo, Sparda watched as how desperately the Azarathians and their Gods fought against his race. He watched children not older then 14 and men older then 70 fight and die with all their honor. Sparda was struck for words, witnessing this will of his enemies made him question that was he fighting for the wrong side. His race was nothing less then bloodthirsty monsters that needed control and death to sustain their existence. This though enraged him; he had never felt this much hatred for his race and himself. Sparda pulled his personal sword and raised it into the murky gray sky. With his eyes burning in deep flame of red, he screamed at the top of his lungs cursing all that he stands for. He charged at any Demon that got in his sight and killed them with the greatest of ease. The Gods and Azarathians watched in awe as this mysterious figure of a demon dismembered hundreds of demons in blind fury. Mundus, who had lead the attack under Fortinbras order, watched his nephew betray his own kind for those they had been fighting for over a hundred years. Sparda was a powerful demon; he could take arrows, swords, and spears that drove inside him with no pain. He's flesh would heal in an alarming rate, his wounds disappeared in matter of seconds. With his strength, no Demon on the field could come close to weakening him. He struck down all of the Demons that were standing on the field with no remorse. After he withdrew his sword out of one of the Demons corpses, he saw Mundus staring in rage and be wilderness. Mundus was a titan of a Demon, he was 10 times bigger then Sparda but is strength compared nothing that of Sparda's. Sparda took one of the Azarathians spears and throw it in great length till it hit Mundus. Mundus groaned as the spear hit his head but was unmoved from his spot. He pulled the spear from his forehead and looked back at Sparda in turmoil. With no words he retreated with only a handful of troops that Sparda didn't slaughter. The Gods praised Sparda for his help in the victory and offered him to become a god. Sparda refused the offer until the war was done with the Demons in retreat. For 20 more years Sparda fought along side with another strong warrior who's strength equaled that of Sparda, Krondos. Krondos was a feared Demon who could make mountains crumble with is extraordinary powers. Together with the Gods, they sent the Demons retreating to the underworld. The Gods then enclosed the underworld with Fortinbras and Mundus trapped inside. Now a new era had begun, the era of the Gods and their new champions Sparda and Krondos.


	2. Chapter 2

The Beginning: Story1

Azarath now had no need to fear their past rulers, the violence and slaughter was brought to a end. The Gods, along with their champions, build marvelous cities and empires from the wastelands of Azarath. Nosgoth, Artines, Munari City, Galdyr, Hopiris, and Sharaman were just a few great kingdoms that arose from the land of Azarath. One of the greatest of all empires known in Azarath gained the most respect out of the land, Halassar. The ruler of this fine empire wasn't a king but a God, Lahara. Lahara was praised by the Azarathians for her love and compassion toward all that inhabited of the land. She was the one who made the wastelands of Azarath bloom with gorgeous life. After the war, the gods separated from one another to rule kingdoms as one of their own. Lahara however wasn't as greedy as the other Gods. The gods demanded respect and honor for themselves by the people they chose to rule. Lahara just wanted her people to be happy with their newly formed life. She made lush forests, massive rivers, and wondrous sites all across Azarath. Her power for this was locked in tree, a tree that Lahara made with blood, sand, twigs, and an eye. This formidable tree was named the Tree of Eleh and was the life long bond that kept kingdoms together. The Tree of Eleh held life and death within its branches, as to the sole provider for the Azarath nature. Azarathians praised this tree in advance that the main Gods felt angered. Six of the greatest gods that formed Azarath started to compromise a way to destroy the tree. The Elder God, ruler of the sea and all other Gods, knew that a god or mortal couldn't destroy the tree. Only a being of evil and hatred could cause the tree to shrivel, the being had to be a Demon. Sareena, the Goddess of war, Artemis, the Goddess of knowledge and wonder, and Shao Kahn, God of death and darkness, pulled a demon from the locked underworld. The gods promised this demon that he would be allowed to live in Azarath if he was to destroy the Tree of Eleh. They gave the demon the power of the winds and darkness, with this the demon turned into the Tempest. The Tempest, without any hesitation, ripped the mighty tree out of the ground and swallowed it in its storm clouds. The Tempest was egger to kill Luhara's people too but was warned by the Gods not to over do his freedom. Lahara was heartbroken for the lost of her beloved tree. Her powers slowly faded away and the one of the greatest honored Goddesses died. Before her death she told the land that she will come back in a thousand years as a reborn child to for fill the her prophesy of the tree. She also informed that three powerful warriors would soon rise a few years after her birth. These three warriors would be the only hope of saving Azarath if something was to happen. She again for told the future saying that there may be a huge change in Azarath's history, what ever the cause, these three warriors would have the greatest adventures ever for told. Sadly this news didn't lift the sadness, it would be over a millennium before they would see their beloved Goddess and the events she predicted. Many kingdoms broke apart after the death and wars between them rose once more. Battles forced the smaller Gods to brake apart and support the ones the rule. The six main Gods never took responsibility for the hell they unleashed; yet they choose to stay out of sides. Soon these battles turned from unacceptable anger to fights for land and power. Even the great empire of Halassar was corrupted by greed to take land and power. Halassar fought against the ruler of Galdyr, Imarbeth, for the land his kingdom owned. Over powered by the forces of Halassar, Galdyr lost huge amounts of land from its kingdom. Still wars against other empires rose in different reasons for themselves. Munari City fought against Hopiris for their lack of Gods and beliefs, while Nosgoth fought against Torna, a city of half blood Demons. Many kingdoms seeked help from Sparda and Krondos, but were rejected because the two Demons refused to fight over hatful things. For years the battles were fought over many the certain kingdoms, until one event changed all. The birth of a child that had the mark of Lahara was said to have been found in Halassar. This was the child that the Goddess Lahara said would be her reborn spirit in a thousand years. The news of the birth of the child postponed remaining wars going on. Azarathians crowd the country from all empires to see the Reborn Goddess that was told would be born. Yet comfort was in little supply, over the years many kingdoms lost interest in Lahara or her prophesy. The new ruler of Galdyr, Azraman II, had no feelings what so ever for this event. He cared more about revenge for his past fathers and his kingdom against Halassar. Even the ocean city of Munari lost its interests, for they had changed in many ways in beliefs and in their physical features. Still Halassar and a few other kingdoms honored the child and hoped to make her the ruler of Halassar. Sudama Kir, the ruler of Halassar and a strong believer in Lahara's Prophesy, took over the child and raised her as the new ruler of Halassar. The people of Azarath named her Arella, The Goddess Lahara Reborn.


	3. Chapter 3

The Beginning: Story 1

Arella, The Goddess Reborn, became a powerful ruler. She ruled Halassar including many kingdoms even around Azarath. Her name was known far and wide across Azarath, as an honorable ruler to the most notorious enemy. Two certain individuals paid extra close attention to her, Sparda and Krondos. As one of the most respected warriors, they were thought to be worthy enough to marry Arella. Sudama Kir thought otherwise, she feared that marriage to a Demon would outrages and out of the question. She feared what would be the out come of a Demon and a Reborn Goddess. Arella paid no attention to her; instead she wanted to wed one of the respected warriors. However Sparda and Krondos weren't about to give up the hand of Arella toward themselves. Both of them fought in numerous duels and challenges it order to win Arella has their own. Sparda and Krondos fought vigorous battles but with their equal strength, it was no use telling who was going to win. But the cords changed when something happened between Krondos. While traveling to one of his challenges against Sparda, Krondos witnessed someone that he thought put Arella's beauty to shame. A young slave women had been laboring on her knees when Krondos spotted her. She was wearing rags but her body could make anything she wore gorgeous. She had long white hair and same color eyes to go together. He walked to her and stood and gazed at this low class woman who was more beautiful then some of the queens and Goddesses. The young woman was startled by the figure that was standing inches away from her. Because of she was a slave, she had never saw or heard of Krondos. Krondos kneeled down to the woman and asked with a smile what was her name. She shyly replied that her name was Starlon. Krondos saw a small pair of broken wings and asked if she was a half Demon, she was. This made cense since all Azarathians despised half-blooded demons. Krondos pulled her up to her feet and said that by her beauty, she should be a Goddess. Starlon blushed as he said those words; she was lost for words, all her life she hadn't been called beautiful. A tall man emerged with a whip and whip Starlon on her back. The man then apologized to Krondos for her presents while he kicked her. Enraged, Krondos grabbed the man by his throat and with one powerful twist of his hand, broke the man's neck. He picked Starlon up and went forth to confront Sparda who was waiting for him. Sparda, Arella, and a crowd of people formed to watch the two powerful demon warriors collide. When Krondos arrived he summated to Sparda, he said that Sparda could have Arella's hand in marriage for he had found someone else he loved. Sparda was lost for words to tell his friend, all he could do was turn around and face his new bride. From that excavation, Sparda and Krondos both married the woman they loved. Shortly after, both Arella and Starlon gave birth to their own children. Arella gave birth to twins boys that she named Shaggalon and Virgil. Starlon also gave birth to a son that had her beauty and grace, his name was Rensten. Starlon again then gave birth to another son, Henri, 8 years later. However after the birth of Henri, both Sparda and Krondos disappeared without a trace. There where rumors saying that they had been killed by the Gods for marring not one of their own. Starlon was devastated but Arella know better, her heart kept telling her she would see her husband again. For now the oldest of the three had received a high reputation from many. For they had the blood of the strongest warriors that Azarath had ever had.


	4. Chapter 4

The Beginning: Story1

A man with glorious long white hair was seated upon a silver horse in front of a colossal temple shrine. The man wore armor that glimpsed the suns reflection across his chest. His eyes however had a different approach; instead of peaceful eyes that want with his character, he had dark and hazy eyes. Beside him an old priest stood silently with his face covered by a purple hood. The priest's robe was in rich, velvet purple with unique designs that portrayed him as a servant of the Gods.

**Priest:** _"What do you expect will be the outcome of letting the son's of Demons inside the Sarafan Priesthood of Gods, King William?"_

**King William**: (while staring at the road toward the temple) _"There is no need to be alarmed over this trifle thing. These three boys inhibit the honor of serving the gods, as did their fathers."_

**Priest: **_"I still see no nobility in offering these individuals the honor of a Sarafan Priest, they aren't even those of the Nosgoth Kingdom."_

**King William:** _"On the contrary Monick, they are the sole respected children of our allies. To not offer Arella the obility for her son's to become priest in her time of need is much like an insult toward her and her people." _(Turning around to face Monick) "_You also forget the message our Gods sent upon us, as these sons will be saviors."_

**Priest Monick:** (Lifting his head) _"I find the possibilities of our God's choices has been rather rash. Should we desecrate all our beliefs on one vision bestowed on us?"_

**Voice:** (Coming behind both Williams and Monick) _"The gods are never mistaken."_

Both King Williams and Monick turned to find an old feeble man standing in the front entrance of the Sarafan Priesthood of Gods Temple. The old man wore a purple hooded robe but seemed to be in a different class then Monick. In his left hand he held a staff that was coiled by a snake, the top of the staff held a mystical blue orb. His eyes made his characteristic appearance more frightening. They were covered by a white-clouded surface as if he was blind, but yet he saw more perfectly then men three times younger then he.

**King William:** _"Ah Moebius, how refreshing to meet your presence. Tell me, have you received anymore visions since the resent one?"_

Moebius slowly staggered over to were Monick was. With in a few seconds a formidable man appeared after Moebius. He didn't wear the traditional priest wardrobe; instead he was encrusted with orange and black armor all over his body. A visible scar could be seen on his face, foretelling that he had been in a battle soon.

**Priest Monick:** (Slightly turning his head) _"I see the great missionary warrior Raziel has come from his latest quest."_

Raziel turned to face where Priest Monick was standing. Raziel despised Monick but followed the code of the Sarafan Priesthood, he had respect for the elder priest.

**Raziel:** _"Yes, the Gods have been on my side in my inhered work in Torna. We slaughtered the half-breeds that refused to compromise to relinquish themselves to our Elder God by the Stronghold."_

**Priest Monick:** _"I'm certain that our God wants to undecorated the methods of a bastered priest."_

Raziel was filled with rage but suppressed it deep with in himself.

**King William:** _"Enough! With all respect Moebius, please reply to my question."_

**Moebius:** (Quietly) _"I have my lord but the Gods didn't make it visible to my understanding. I witnessed in my vision a great disturbance in Arella's prophecy, almost as if fate wouldn't support or allow it."_

**Priest Monick:** (Raising a eyebrow) _"Is that what it is? Should we inform her lordship of this when she arrives?"_

**King William:** _"No, we mustn't interfere with Halassar's prophecy. Moebius, anything concerning about these three children?"_

**Moebius:** _"No my lord, the Gods are very indecent about exploring the future toward mortals. Still I forsake a great victory for Nosgoth against the half-bloods in Torna."_

**King William:** _"I summenly appreciate it my old friend."_ (Turning his attention toward Raziel) "_Has Kain returned from his expedition to the Pillars by the Stronghold?"_

Moebius lowered his eyes at the sound of that name. For a resent time, Moebius has started to distrust the priest with the Pillars of Life.

**Raziel:** _"No my lord, he has yet to return."_

In a rather strange event; Kain actually was standing by one of the Sarafan Statues of Ariel, the Pillar of Life Goddess. He had arrived in alarming speed, that is if anyone knew he was there. Kain listened carefully to the conversation the men were having, as if he was suspicious of the situation. Moebius caught glimpse of Kain but said nothing to anyone. Kain shortly emerged in front of the four well honorable men. Kain was a physical massive man with bulk and figure build. He too had long silver hair much like Williams except wasn't properly cared for as of Williams.

**Kain:** (Brightly) _"My lord, I beseech for coming in such a later hour. My expedition took a turn for the worst but I won't bore you with it."_

**King William:** (Laughing)_ "It seems that the priest of the Pillars is more knowledgeable then he seems."_

Kain's eyes immediately went over to Moebius who was hunched over avoiding Kain's eyes.

**Moebius:** (Dryly) _"Forgive me my lord, but I must sought out important business some place else. Raziel, would you be kind to escort me to the Stronghold."_

Raziel seemed confused, since the Stronghold was a three-day journey on foot. He agreed without hesitation and fetched two horses for themselves.

**Moebius:** (While getting mounted on his horse) _"I hope your apprentices will make worthy priests Kain."_

With those last words, Moebius and Raziel rode forward the dusty road from the Priesthood Temple. Kain smirked at the retreating old dog as he disappeared with the missionary warrior. Kain turned his attention to the two men who were silently waiting.

He seemed to be more interested in the elder priest. Kain hesitated for a second but decided to walk over to the priest.

**Kain:** "_Tell me Monick, you don't seem that thrilled to our guests_."

**Priest Monick:** "_I don't see logic in teaching these demons. They may be sons of Demons that helped us win the war two millenniums ago, still they break the code foundation of the Sarafan Priesthood."_

**Kain:** _"I beg to differ, our codes have been based on the logic of all acceptance toward the Sarafan Praise. Our Gods decide who shall become one; as long it's their will, it's tentatively patched. Besides, a wise servant of the Gods as yourself knows that the Gods willingly give their trust to these indestined children."_

Kain dignifiedly waited for Monicks reply but to no avail. The old priest seemed to be distracted by a few figures traveling in the distance. Kain now too witnessed what Monick was staring at and willingly stepped closer to the trail. He squinted his green eyes and a smile slowly crept onto his face.

**Kain:** _"By the Gods, they have arrived."_


	5. Chapter 5

The Beginning: Story 1

King William, Priest Monick, and Kain went ahead to greet the visitors from Halassar. They stopped in front of a few Halassar guards that seemed to be guarding a chariot. The chariot was crested in gold and pulled by a team of unique creatures that resample dragons. A muscular man bigger then any other of the guards stepped of his horse and walked over to the three Nosgoths.

**King William:** _"Welcome visitors from Halassar, welcome to my kingdom of Nosgoth. You must be Taurgis, the queen's champion. I have heard that you're the brother of Azraman II, ruler of Galdyr."_

**Taurgis:** (Hesitating a few seconds) _"Yes, but with due respect please speak of it not. Any forth, King of Nosgoth, we have traveled a longs way to bring these children. Her grace has too accompanied us on our journey here to Nosgoth." _

Voice: (coming from the chariot) _"Taurgis, will you please finish up."_

**Taurgis:** (Mumbling to himself first) _"With faith and valor, I welcome you the royalty of Halassar."_

Out of the chariot a woman with a white hooded-robe emerged. Her figure was stunning that even Kain and Williams were left unwillingly speechless. Her long hair was in a deep purple and smoother then silk. She had this diamond shaped orb on her forehead; also across her stomach and navel, the mark of Lahara was indented. Following closely was a tortuously tall and thick man with white hair, much like many inhabitants of Azarath. He wore golden armor with powerful red marks that were unlike any of Azarath writings. A red flame of a cape that dragged across the floor as he exited was connected to his shoulder armor.

**King William:** _"Ah Arella; Queen of Halassar, Goddess Reborn, you honor us with your presence."_ (Looking at the man next to her.) _"I believe we haven't formally met, please inform me."_

**Kain:** (Instantly) _"Trigon, he his to be wed to her grace."_

A smile brightly but yet mysteriously emerged from Trigon's face as he eyed Kain who was eyeing him also. There was something oddly mysterious about Trigon and Kain as they stared at each other, almost as if communicating through mind.

Priest Monick: (Curiously) _"Is that who he be. Strange, as I recall it, Sparda was the ruler of Halassar alongside with your grace."_

Trigon averted his attention towards the elder priest, frowning.

**Trigon:** _"Yes well, Sparda's disappearance was shocking for us all. It seems that demon plans to terrorize more then he contributes. Why old man, you seem to praise Sparda even though he's right now battling for reasons unknown."_

Arella: _"Trigon, darling, be not so rude towards him. He's a very wise servant of the gods, he has much respect."_

**Trigon:** (Snorting) _"I do not see why."_

Arella swiftly changing the subject, she realized in great pain how even Sparda's name brought burden.

**Arella:** _"Great King William; I have brought my children, as well as another child, to be taken in as apprentices by your priests. Respected Priest Monick and Priest Kain, I appreciate you taken them under your wing."_ (Turning to the chariot.) _"Sudama Kir, please bring them out."_

An aging woman stepped out of the chariot, her wardrobe was a red dress with gold encrusted giving her appearance to be superior. Her hair was in a unique style as well as here skin which was painted gold all through her body.

**Sudama Kir:** _"Come along young ones."_

After her three children roughly the age nine or ten, stepped out. The first child that emerged was that of Krondos and Starlon. He had piercing black eyes and rather short silver hair that resembled his fathers in his Non-Demon form. He wore a purple royal robe and wardrobe, this gives cense that his mother was now wealth. Then next two to come out were the twins of Arella and Sparda. Both had long hair that reached their lower back and were in dreadlocks. They were evenly the same height with exact blue and green royal wardrobe provided by their wealth. Yet one child had long black hair with frightening burning red eyes while the other had long purple hair and wondrously strong blue calm eyes. As the three of them made their way in front of the Nosgoths a small youngling about 2, jumped out of the chariot and waddled to. Sudama Kir laughed at the little one as she picked it up and headed to put him inside the chariot.

**Sudama Kir:** _"Now, now little Henri. You can't follow in your brothers footprints now."_

The three children line up first with the blue-eyed twin, then the silver hair boy, and finally the red eyed twin. Sudama Kir followed them shortly and stood in front of them all.

**Sudama Kir:** _"Recite your names children."_

**Child 1:** _"Virgil Atizma"_

**Child 2:** _"Rensten Oronimanc"_

**Child 3:** _"Shaggalon Atizma"_

**Henir:** (From inside the chariot) _"Henri Owon…eeima..ncc"_

The two high priest laughed as the little child struggled with his last name. After recovering, Kain stared at Shaggalon deeply. There was something about him that Kain found so pleasing and favorable.

**Kain:** _"May I recall your name as Shaggy in short?"_

**Shaggy:** (Shrugging) _"I care not."_

**Taurgis:** _"Should be a handful with that one, He's a strictly proud and stubborn one."_

Kain smiled and looked back at Shaggy. Rensten was laughing quietly underneath his breath at the boy next to him. Shaggy's ears heard the insulting laughter coming out of his friend.

**Shaggy:** _"Pray tell me what's so funny?"_

**Rensten:** _"With your unholy attitude, the gods will desecrate you from their sight's."_

**Shaggy:** _"Don't mock me, unless you can say it with a cracked jaw."_

**Sudama Kir:** _"Hold your tongues!"_

Taurgis trails towards Rensten and Shaggy, flicking them both rather hardly on their head. Vigil started to slowly break into laughter at seeing the two boys rub their heads. As his reward, Taurgis slapped him on the back of the head.

**Taurgis:** _"Be respectful children!"_

**Priest Monick:** _"That was unnecessary but thank you Taurgis. Now children in your stay here at the Sarafan Priesthood of Gods, you will become respected and honored priests for the Gods. Kain and Myself will intensely become your mentors for then next few years until you are full blooded priests". _(Turning toward Arella and Trigon) _"Your children will be probably taken cared for, meantime your should start focusing more on your prophecy."_

**Arella:** _"Thank you. Now children, be reasonably good and respectful. This is a great honor that's usually not bestowed on Azarathians that are not from Nosgoth."_

**Trigon:** _"Time will pass, we will see you in a few years."_

Virgil smiled and bowed while Shaggy snorted at Trigon's attempts in becoming a father figure. Virgil was respectful toward everyone but he disliked the man his mother was marrying. There was a disturbance with in Trigon that caused disorder everywhere he appears. Both three boy's fathers disappeared two years ago without anyone having knowledge where they went. Krondos disappearance was quite mysterious since he vanished without any warning. Sparda on the other hand left since he craved power and was sick of working for the gods. He and Arella fought before he left her standing in tears at the Gates of Halassar. By now Kain had retrieved three other children from the huge temple and led them toward the three newly accepted priests.

**Kain:** _"These are one of are best priest students. They have been here since they were infants. Children, be kind to introduce yourselves to our new inhabitants of the temple."_ Two were boys that were the same age but the girl seemed to be a year younger. All were in velvety purple robes except they weren't as artistically designed as that of Monick. The two boys look average with one white and the other black hair. One seemed to be more rounder then the other one who was an average build for his age. The young girl had rather short blonde hair that was to her chin yet she seemed very shy.

**Priest Child 1:** _"Melchian"_

**Priest Child 2:** _"Zephon"_

**Priest Child 3:** _"Lurnda"_

Rensten looked at Lurnda in a bright face and winked at her. Her face became a bright red as she looked away toward rest of the visitors.

King Willam_: "Your grace must be exhausted from the journey. We would be honored if you and your men could rest for some time."_

**Arella:** _That would sound just lovely, Taurgis please…….._

As Arella turned to call Taurgis, she spotted someone that caused her to freeze in place. Surdama Kir rushed to her side, fearing that something might be wrong. As she looked where her queen was staring, she gasped. On a hill a dark character stood on a black horse with armor. Soon everyone was staring at him, for the man was Sparda.


	6. Chapter 6

The Beginning: Story 1

Sparda was staring down top of his horse at the group of Azarathians. He saw his wife that he loved, his children, and then Trigon. Sparda saw through his red eyes how fearful Trigon looked as the Demon Sparda. Sparda felt anger and jealousy run through his veins as he saw what scum was with Arella. His Demonic form was much like an armor beetles body, he even had a pair of wings that were more dragon-like. He had horns that extended from his head toward the sky. By his side a massive red, Demon sword with a dragon's eye impaled into it let out an eerie red glow. In a motion quicker then anyone could catch, he had gotten of his and was halfway toward the shocked group. As he made his way, he's body twisted and churned to form a more humanoid shape. When he reached the guards, his physical appearance was now fully like a human man's. He still had a massive build that only showed a little of his massive power. He had dreadlocks that were like his son's and a beard that was neatly groomed like his hair. Also he had a scar on his left eye that was inflicted on him during one of his battles against the Demons over two thousand years ago. He would have been easily mistaken for an Azarathian if it weren't for his glowing red eyes. The guards moved out of the way of the Demon as he headed toward the demi-children. Shaggy and Virgil couldn't believe that their father had shown after disappearing. Rensten on the other hand was somewhat disappointed since his father didn't emerge as well but felt a small amount of happiness. Sparda moved his head back and forth as he watched the children in a line. He stared at the shocked children and slowly shown a bright smile. He kneeled down on one knee and pulled three red emeralds necklaces covered by black diamonds. He placed one on each of their necks and got back to his feet.

**Sparda:** _"Good luck. I know you'll make reasonably great servants to the Gods, I should know."_ (Sighing) _"By the Gods, you two have grown more in two years then I have seen." _(Turning towards Rensten) _"And you. Your becoming to resemble your father in so many ways." _

Rensten was left speechless but smiled at the complement. Sparda finally turned toward Arella and Trigon who had his hand on her shoulder. He had a emotional-less expiration on his face has he saw his wife taken over by a pathetic wrench like him. Arella lowered her eyes; just having him look at her gave sadness. Sparda then exhaled loudly through his nose and headed back for his horse. Fearing that he might leave, Vigil shouted toward him.

**Virgil:** _"Father!"_

Sparda wasn't planning on leaving, not yet. He pulled out two distinct swords from the horses settle. On was a blue sword that had the head of a lion for then handles, while the other one had a gold blade with a skeleton's arm wrapped around the handle. He then returned with the two swords and gave the gold one to Rensten.

**Sparda:** _This was your father's personal sword. I knowledgeable hope you know how to use it. _

**Rensten:** (Quietly) _"Yes I do, I thank you."_

**Sparda:** (Towards Shaggy and Virgil) _"This is my sword I used in battle, I want my sons to have it." _

Virgil slowly reached for the sword but was overtaken by an inpatient Shaggy. Shaggy looked at his father's sword in awe then gave it to Virgil.

**Virgil: **_"Thank you."_

**Shaggy:** _"Thank you, father."_

Sparda once again looked at Arella but decided to head over to her. Arella was breathing hard when she witnessed him. Trigon immediately stepped in front of Sparda as he was a few feet away from Arella. Sparda gave a bone-rattling look as his eyes began to glow red.

**Sparda:** _"Move, before I stain my sword on the blood of a pathetic thing like you." _

Trigon gulped and cowardly moved away as Sparda's eyes followed him. Sparda, inches away from Arella, began to gently stroke her hair. Arella knew if she let him back in her life, he would hurt he once more. Yet, she had now power left as she looked into his eyes. For some reason, all she wanted was to be with him that moment forever. Sparda then leaned his head and kissed her emotionally. Arella felt her body melt in that kiss. She hated him but loved him in the back of her mind. After the kiss, he looked into her eyes again. Before Sparda could say anything, he spotted a reflecting light heading toward them. Sparda throw Arella out of the way as an arrow impaled his chest. The guards came to Arella's aid only to spot a group of horsemen riding toward them. The group of horsemen drew their bows and fired more arrows hitting a few of the guards.

**Taurgis:** _"What who are those men."_ (Spotting one of the leading men) _"By the Gods, it's my brother, Azraman."_

**Azraman:** (Shouting) _"Arella, you stole my kingdom! This is where you and my traitorous brother shall fall!"_

**Taurgis:** _"Bastard, he dare attacks us in our most vulnerable time."_

**Priest Monick:** _"Quickly, inside the temple. Let the children first."_

The entire party ran toward the temple, guards carried some of the wounded. As the people took refuge inside the holy temple, Shaggy noticed that his father was missing. Everyone looked back to spot Sparda and King William standing their ground.

**Priest Monick:** _"My lord!"_

**Kain:** (Impatient) _"Zephon! Get me my sword!"_

Zephon didn't move from his spot but another look from Kain made him run inside a chamber emerging with a sword that had a blade extending out but crooked on many sides. Kain ran out to join the other two men holding their spot.

**Kain:** _"So, you shall you kill?"_

Sparda pulled the arrow out of his chest. He aimed it and powerfully let the whisk arrow hit its mark with only throwing it with his hand. The blow from the arrow had enough strength to disconnect the horseman's head from his body. William and Kain looked at Sparda amused.

**Sparda:** _"I choose him."_

The king, Azraman now stopped in his tracks and let his men go forth as he watched. Taurgis and a few of his men now went to the side of the three men.

**William:** _"Get ready, now!"_

The men charged toward the horsemen with Sparda leading them. The horsemen fired a few arrows toward the small army. Sparda simply grabbed on in midair and returned it to its owner's chest. Kain had now caught up with Sparda with alarming speed and lounged with great height at one of the horsemen. Knocking him down, Kain cracked his neck in one swift motion of his arm. William gripped on of the men's arms and pulled him off. While he on the other hand dived his sword in the horsemen's stomach. Sparda was unlike them all. Every few seconds, someone fall to his blade as they where nothing. His acrobatic moves made most of the men stop their battle and stare at him slaughter his enemies. He's speed was inhuman as he cut and slashed at the men. Even with him concentrated on killing, he watched Kain carefully. Kain fought closely like Sparda but could see wasn't as expert as Sparda was. He fought almost in the most demonic way for a priest. As they fought four opposed men made it towards the temple. They draw their swords to attack the inhabitants that where hiding.

**Taurgis:** _"With faith and valor!"_

Taurgis swung his mighty sword without the men realizing he was behind them and instantly killed two of the men. One of the men quickly shot an arrow through Taurgis' arm.

**Solider 1:** _"Die traitor!"_

Shaggy could withhold it any longer. He grabbed the sword his father gave him recently and ran to aid Taurgis.

**Sudama Kir:** _"Dear Gods, what is that boy doing!"_

**Arella:** _"Shaggalon!"_

On of the guards was about to impale his sword into Taurgis when Shaggy swung his sword. He cut through both the solder's legs, causing him to fall with his legs still standing. Shaggy then trusted the sword into the last man and ripped it out of him. Taurgis and the others watched the 10 year old finish slaughter two powerful warriors. For some reason Virgil and Rensten weren't surprised as the others. They were only surprised that he actually killed two men, not how he killed them. Shaggy paid no attention to their disbelieving eyes and focused on his father. Sparda was now chasing the last few man on foot. The retreating man fell back towards their king who cowardly rode off. Sparda took his red, demonic sword and shaped it into an axe. The blade somehow rose to the tope to create the sword into a axe or scythe. He throw it towards the men with not as much might as the Halassar men thought. The sword flew through the air cutting apart the last retreating me. After the sword was done with the horsemen, it returned back to Sparda, still in midair, like a boomerang. He hasted a few seconds before turning around. Sparda now went back to his horse and mounted himself firmly. He looked back at the men that fought by him. He yelled at William as he pulled the horse to its' hind legs.

**Sparda: **_"I must leave now, tell the children I express my blessings."_

With those last words he rode of transforming into his Demon self. He was gone just as he had arrived, without warning. Shaggy watched in anger has his father rode away as he did the first time. Arella now ran toward Shaggy, embracing him closely.

**Arella:** _"Don't dare to do that to me again Shaggalon!"_

Virgil saw his father ride away again leaving them alone once more. He slowly drew a deep breath and returned inside the temple. By now the men that were fighting had returned. Kain had a satisfying look on his face as if he had been waiting to battle for sometime.

**King William:** _"Get the wounded inside quickly! I'm sorry for you men's lose, your grace."_

Heading towards the temple but stopping in his place. He turned once again toward the group trying to recover from what incident had happened.

**King William:** _"Sparda gives his blessing toward our new priests."_


	7. Author's Short Notes

The Beginning: Story 1

Author's Notes

This is the end of the first story. It was rather short but the next story will be much longer then expected. Now before I Start on my second story, please post your reviews and thoughs about the first story. Also for a heads up, the second story will be a overall cross over from God of War. Well, continue doing what ya'll do.


End file.
